Digimon Adventure: The Final Days
by Trace
Summary: Eight Chosen Children. Two Worlds. One Adventure... How will the Chosen Children live up to their expectations? Could they possibly ever defeat VenomVamdemon? Who are the 2 children?... Who is Sakaki Tokiwa? (As a sidenote, PLEASEOHPLEASE REVIEW! I'm feel
1. Kigai

Digimon Adventure: The Final Days-Part I

By Trace (Yep! ^^; A New Alias!)

Digi 1

The Message

"Ahhhhhhh! Helllllllllp! A buuuggggg!" yelled 10-year old Mimi Tachikawa as

she ran behind Jou Kido to hide. Sora Takenouchi reassured Mimi, "Mimi, it's only a fly.

You can just swat it." She demonstrated by slapping the fly on a tree. Mimi trembled,

"Reminds me of that awful Flymon!" Koushirou Izumi also tried to reassure Mimi, "Mimi, Flymon was a long time ago. We still have yet to return home safely. We have yet to encounter Vamdemon again."

Mimi slapped Koushirou, "Don't ever mention that Vamdemon again!" Taichi Yagami and his little sister, Hikari Yagami were watching Sora, Jou, Mimi, and Koushirou. Taichi sighed while Hikari played with Tailmon. It was a long time since they've arrived in the Digital World, a short time for Hikari. They've been through all sorts of danger, but have yet to live up to their name as the Chosen Children.

Yamato Ishida and Takeru Taikaishi were sitting on a log, talking. Takeru was only 8, and was the youngest of the group, along with Hikari, for she was the same age as Takeru. As they were all talking or fighting, Taichi was thinking about how moments like these were few. As he was thinking, a strange thing appeared out of nowhere. An old man appeared in a hologram of light.

Everything stopped what they were doing, with Mimi finding it hard to stop in the

middle of brushing her hair. "Chosen Children," the old man began, "it is I, Gennai. Heh, finding it hard to get used to me appearing?" Everyone was silent, waiting for Gennai to say something important.

"What? What? Why so silent all of a sudden?" Gennai asked. No one answered,

so Gennai continued, "I see you have found all of the Crests. Good. You need them to

defeat Vamdemon. Plus, greater evils than you have never imagined." Taichi protested,

"Hey! Why do you just come up here and say this thing about defeating Vamdemon? Its

like asking, 'Gee, kids. How would you like to get yourselves killed to save the

Digital World from total destruction?'!!!"

"Taichi's right! It seems like you're hiding something from us!" Mimi started.

Gennai looked shocked, "Why? Me? You're the only ones who can save the Digital World! You don't see ME running around with a Digivice." 

"Gennai-san?" Hikari asked, "Why are we here? We haven't done anything major to save the Digital World."

Gennai answered her question, "Ah. Very observant, Hikari. Your time will come

as Chosen Children." While Koushirou was figuring out how they were going to defeat Vamdemon, Jou butted in, "Gennai? Where exactly do we find Vamdemon?"

"Vamdemon will find you, Chosen Children......" Gennai answered, then the

hologram vanished. 

"F-f-f-find US? No way! I'm not sticking around!" Jou stuttered. Meanwhile, Koushirou was typing on his computer. He was finding his way through the newly downloaded map Gennai uploaded onto his computer. Takeru asked, "Well, Koushirou? Where do we go from here?"

Koushirou pointed to a huge mountain in the distance, "We go there, Takeru."

Digi 2

The Long Climb

Several hours later, they were halfway up the mountain. Mimi was loudly

complaining about how they HAD to make the mountain big. Sora was silent, while Koushirou was busy "finding" the easy route to the top of the mountain. Taichi was singing a loud marching song. Hikari politely said to him, "Taichi? Your singing isn't really making everyone that excitable about climbing this gigantic mountain." Jou was busily adjusting his glasses, complaining that this altitude might give him a major nosebleed. Takeru was skipping along right behind Yamato, who was really silent.

Noticing everyone was really bored, Taichi started looking for a nice campsite.

Strangely, he found one to the side! It was as if someone had placed it there for them,

expecting them. He stopped, everyone crashing into each other. "HEY!" Everyone

shouted at Taichi, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Taichi pointed to the grassy clearing and everyone rushed to it, trampling over Taichi. Taichi got up, seeing everyone munching on delicious food, "Hey! What's the big idea!" 

Jou answered, "We saw this food sitting on this picnic table. We rushed and

started to munch." Taichi protested, "But...... I didn't see that table when I saw this nice

clearing!"

"Well, you must've not noticed, Taichi," Koushirou said between huge bites. Amazingly, Mimi just ate, ate, ate! As everyone was eating, Taichi was thinking. _Why is this clearing here? And why the picnic table? _

_Nah..... I must be drifting off into my own imagination_, Taichi thought, and joined

the others in the large feast that appeared out of nowhere. Little did they know of two

evils watching them.......

Digi 3

The Events Before

As everyone finished his or her meal, everyone felt drowsy. Koushirou discovered some tents set up for each of them, Digimon too, and they snuggled up inside. Their Digimon,

Tailmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Piyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon

went up to scout ahead when they started climbing the mountain trail. The Digimon, too,

found this area, and went in search of food when they arrived. 

"You sure you'll be able to sleep alone with Patamon, Takeru?" Yamato asked Takeru very oddly. Takeru replied, "Yeah, Yamato! Patamon'll be able to protect me!" Yamato looked at Patamon very worriedly, but Patamon reassured Yamato, "Don't worry! I'll be able to protect Takeru!"

Yamato was finally convinced, nodded, then started off toward his own tent. Takeru and Patamon went into their own tent. Gabumon yawned, and fell asleep before Yamato got to their tent. Everyone else was sound asleep, until where was a huge sound of bats. Only Sora and Taichi awoke to the sound. Both of them got out of their tents.

Taichi was surprised, "You heard them TOO?!" Sora put her finger to her lips,

signaling Taichi to be quiet. Taichi nodded, and both of them tiptoed into the forest. When they got deep enough Sora signaled that they could talk at last, "I thought I was the only one who could hear the bats! Freaky!" He nodded feverishly. Sora stood over to the lake they were by, "Why were those bats there?"

Soon, Sora and Taichi realized the connection between the bats, "Vamdemon!"

Sora started to run back to the camp, but was pushed back by a huge gust of wind,

"Ahhhhh!" Sora fell back, straight into Taichi!!! Sora fell face-first into Taichi and their lips met.

They pulled away, Sora blushing. Taichi scratched his head, "Err..."

Sora smiled at him, "Taichi... I love you."

"Wha--?"

"Shhh..." said Sora. She kissed him gently on the lips again.

They held the position for a long time, until Piyomon and Agumon interrupted

them, "Sora! Taichi!"

Piyomon and Agumon froze at seeing what Taichi and Sora were doing. Taichi and Sora blushed, and moved away from each other. The Digimon looked at each other

slowly, then at Taichi and Sora. Piyomon snapped out of it and alerted Sora, "Vamdemon is approaching our camp! By the time we get there, it might be too late and Vamdemon

might already be attacking the others!"

"Okay! We're there!" Taichi ordered and started back to the camp. Sora, Agumon, and Piyomon followed. When they arrived, Koushirou, Yamato, Mimi, Jou, Hikari, and Takeru were hurt, and the Digimon couldn't hold on much longer.

Taichi held up his Digivice, "Vamdemon, you're going down!"

Digi 4

Encounter Vamdemon

"Agumon! Time for you to Evolve!" Taichi ordered. Agumon responded, "Right!

Agumon, Shinka.......... GREYMON!!!!!!!" Piyomon did the same, "Piyomon,

Shinka..... BIRDRAMON!!!!!"

Greymon attacked, "Mega Flame!!!" The huge fireball hurt Vamdemon, but not

enough! "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacked also, but it didn't help one bit! The other

Digimon, Angemon, Tailmon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Togemon, and Ikkakumon

got up again, ready to fight, despite their heavy wounds. Angemon attacked, "Heaven's Knuckle!"

Togemon stung the scene with her Prickly Bang Bang. Garurumon made things seem cold with his Fox Fire. Kabuterimon was a shocker with his Mega Blaster.

Ikkakumon bombed the place with his Harpoon Vulcan. Tailmon was a sneaky cat with her Cat Punch. Along with Birdramon's and Greymon's attacks, they were enough to hurt Vamdemon a lot more, but the results weren't very satisfying.

The others got up, Mimi staggering into Jou's arms, who was bloody at the time.

Koushirou stood up; making sure his laptop was okay. Yamato stood up with Takeru, Hikari relying on Yamato's legs to allow her to stand. Taichi ran over to Hikari, "Are you OK?!?!" Hikari nodded. Sora looked oddly at Jou and Mimi, but didn't ask questions.

Vamdemon got angry, "Is that all you've got?! I'll show you something you'll

never forget! Bloody Stream!!!!!!!" Vamdemon's attack hurt all the Digimon. Taichi

turned to Vamdemon, "Vamdemon, you'll regret that!!!" Taichi started to run toward

Vamdemon in a punch.

"No! Taichi! NOOOOOOO!" Sora yelled at Taichi, but he wouldn't listen. Sora cried, "No..... Taichi....." Taichi hit Vamdemon on the leg, but was thrust backwards by Bloody Stream. He was bloody from a cut on his forehead and a large gash on his leg.

Sora cried harder, "No! Taichi! No!!!!" She ran over to him and held him in her

arms. She lightly touched the wound on his forehead and slowly leaned over his head, "I

love you, Taichi......" Sora kissed Taichi. For real. Sora crest glowed brightly, blinding

Vamdemon, "Aghhhhh! The Crest of Love is glowing brighter!" Everyone covered their

eyes. The other Crests began to glow, including Taichi's. Greymon talked to the other

Digimon, "Come on! Let's Super Evolve!!!"

"Greymon, Super Shinka... METALGREYMON!"

"Garurumon, Super Shinka... WEREGARURUMON!"

"Kabuterimon, Super Shinka... ATLURKABUTERIMON!"

"Birdramon, Super Shinka... GARUDAMON!"

"Ikkakumon, Super Shinka... ZUDOMON!"

"Togemon, Super Shinka... LILLYMON!"

"Tailmon, Super Shinka... ANGEWOMON!"

"Angemon, Super Shinka... HOLYANGEMON!"

The eight Digimon Super Evolved, stronger than before!

Digi 5

Evolve into Mega!

The Ultimate Digimon attacked. MetalGreymon cracked the earth beneath them with his Giga Destroyer. WereGarurumon attacked like a professional karate master with his Kaiser Nail. AtlurKabuterimon almost made a Shish Kabob of Vamdemon with his Horn Blaster. Garudamon was graceful in the air with her Shadow Wing. Zudomon was stunning with his Hammer Spark. Lillymon blew the competition away with Flower Cannon. Angewomon attacked with her Holy Arrow. HolyAngemon attacked with Excalibur. In no time at all, Vamdemon was surely hurt! Taichi stepped forward and held up his Digivice, "Say goodbye, Vamdemon!"

The Digivice reacted. The Digivice glowed with light. The light, of course, was to defeat Vamdemon. (A la Devimon's Black Gears.)

Instead of defeating him, Vamdemon seemed to enjoy it! This shocked the Chosen Children. Hikari stepped forward, "He's been pushed to the limit! He'll..."

She was cut off, for their world turned dark, and the next thing they knew they found themselves in Hikarigaoka! Vamdemon laughed, "Perfect! I can destroy your world in my new form..." Taichi withdrew his Digivice, and watched in horror as Vamdemon Evolved into his Mega form, VenomVamdemon! The Digimon were off to the side, exhausted as they shrank down back to In-Training.

VenomVamdemon laughed as he watched the Ultimates shrink and lose power. Taichi looked at the Hikarigaoka tower, "It'll get destroyed!!!! We've got to warn everyone! Hikari, Sora, and Mimi! Go there and warn everybody! We've got to get everyone out! Takeru, Yamato, and Jou! Get everyone OUTTA HERE! Warn as many people as you can!! He'll try to get to the rest of Tokyo! I'll hold him off! GO!"

Everyone looked unsure, but then looked at their Digivices, and nodded. They picked up their Digimon, and ran off to their destination. As the street was cleared, only Taichi, Koromon, and VenomVamdemon remained. Koromon wasted no time attacking, "Bubbles!" VenomVamdemon withstood it.

Taichi grabbed Koromon, "No good, little buddy! You've got to Evolve soon or we're toast!" He started running as Vamdemon started rampaging the city. Koromon hopped out of Taichi's arms and faced VenomVamdemon as he glowed. Taichi grabbed his Digivice and noticed that Koromon was raring and ready to go!

"Koromon, Shinka... AGUMON!"

"Baby Flame!" cried Agumon. The attack didn't hurt VenomVamdemon a speck. As Agumon attacked VenomVamdemon, Taichi noticed everyone was clearing the streets. He figured that either the others warned everybody to go or they noticed that there were 2 monsters in the city.

He looked off to the side and saw a small child of about 5 or 6 stare at VenomVamdemon, and run off.

Taichi's Digivice reacted for a moment, then stopped shaking.

The others ran back to Taichi with their Digimon in hand, "Taichi! We did it! We got everyone out while we were pointing to the chaos of the scene! Everyone's trying to get away from here!" Just as the Chosen Children said this, their Crests began to glow.

"Yokomon, Shinka... PIYOMON!"

"Pukamon, Shinka... GOMAMON!"

"Tanemon, Shinka... PALMON!"

"Nyaromon, Shinka... PLOTMON!"

"Tokomon, Shinka... PATAMON!"

"Tsunomon, Shinka... GABUMON!"

"Motimon, Shinka... TENTOMON!"

"Hahaha! You fools! None of you will be able to defeat me! Mwa ha ha ha!" crowed VenomVamdemon. The Digimon found that out the HARD WAY. Soon they found themselves knocked over to one side. The Chosen Children stood and faced VenomVamdemon.

***

Meanwhile, a child of 8 looked up at VenomVamdemon. The small child stared blankly at the giant rampaging Digimon. His older sister took his hand, "Come on, Daisuke!"

Two older people, obviously their parents, called out to them, "Come on, Jun and Daisuke! We have to get out of here!"

Daisuke stared blankly up at VenomVandemon still as he was led away by Jun.

***

The Digimon got up, and Evolved again!

"Agumon, Shinka... GREYMON!"

"Gomamon, Shinka... IKKAKUMON!"

"Palmon, Shinka... TOGEMON!"

"Plotmon, Shinka... TAILMON!"

"Patamon, Shinka... ANGEMON!"

"Gabumon, Shinka... GARURUMON!"

"Tentomon, Shinka... KABUTERIMON!"

"Piyomon, Shinka... BIRDRAMON!"

They attacked; VenomVamdemon put up a good defense and reflected the attacks back at the Digimon! They fell back.

VenomVamdemon stepped toward the Chosen Children, "You're mine, Chosen Children!" The 8 ran. Hikari bumped into a guy that was just standing there, watching the Digimon fight! Hikari shoved him out of the way and thought, _That guy!! Where do I remember him from...??_

Yamato stopped and yanked the guy towards the others, "Hey! You! Get going! That monster is going to destroy Hikarigaoka!" Of course, Yamato was acting like he didn't know VenomVamdemon, but the guy murmured, "VenomVamdemon.... Birdramon, Greymon!" Yamato stared at him, and let go.

Then the guy started to run as well. Taichi stopped, and started back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TAICHI?! COME BACKK!" yelled Sora helplessly.

"I need to! Greymon needs me to Super Evolve!" It answered as the others stared dumbly at VenomVamdemon. Koushirou sighed as he followed Taichi, and the others did too.

Taichi's Crest shone again as he headed toward the battle scene. Greymon Super Evolved again! Taichi yelled, "Crest of Courage!"

"Greymon, Super Shinka... METALGREYMON!"

Digi 6

WarpEvolve

The others watched as MetalGreymon ran toward VenomVamdemon, which was, surprisingly, bigger than MetalGreymon! Hikari instead watched as the guy stooped down and picked up a Crest, which was glowing black and a Digivice, which was reacting to the Crest.

_The heck....?! He's got a Crest and Digivice?!_ Thought Hikari as she now turned her attention back to the battle between VenomVamdemon and MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon attacked, "GIGA DESTROYER!" VenomVamdemon repelled the attack. Koushirou watched as he typed on his laptop, recalling the data for MetalGreymon.

VenomVamdemon had a smirk on his face just as Koushirou pulled up the data for VenomVamdemon. Koushirou alerted the others, "This is not good! VenomVandemon's about to use his attack! RUN!"

Nobody ran. Nobody moved. Instead, the Digimon ran out to help MetalGreymon. They Evolved, except Tailmon, and now the only humans around watched as VenomVandemon was about to unleash his attack, which would most certainly destroy the tower of Hikarigaoka!

MetalGreymon glowed and yelled, "GIGA DESTROYER!!"

VenomVandemon repelled the attack calmly.

"Yamato! Run! We can't help MetalGreymon! Hikarigaoka-" Jou was cut off. The shockwaves of Giga Destroyer hit Jou and the others, hitting them back onto a large piece of Hikarigaoka Tower. They were doomed! Unless....

"TAILMON! SUPER EVOLVE! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP METALGREYMON AND WEREGARURUMON WARPEVOLVE!" Hikari yelled.

The others looked puzzled as the Digimon all glowed, and the 7 other Crests and Digivices glowed.

"Crest of Love!"

"Crest of Friendship!"

"Crest of Knowledge!"

"Crest of Sincerity!"

"Crest of Reliability!"

"Crest of Hope!"  
"CREST OF LIGHT!"

With that, the rest of the Digimon all Super Evolved to Ultimate. Angewomon did not immediately attack. Instead, she flew up as Lillymon, Zudomon, Garudamon, AtlurKabuterimon, and HolyAngemon attacked VenomVamdemon.

Angewomon held up her hands to the sky as MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon stayed behind on the ground.

"WARPEVOLUTION!"

The others stared in amazement when Taichi's and Yamato's Crests and Digivices floated up to the sky toward Angewomon. A light shone on the pairs as Angewomon yelled, "Heavens! Join these holy items to form what will be items of the WarpEvolutions!"

The Crests joined together with their owner's Digivices, and a bright flash of light shone on the wreckage of Hikarigaoka. The 2 Digivices floated down to their owners. Yamato and Taichi found that their Digivices now carried their Crest symbols on them.

Angewomon continued, "Now! Holy items! I call upon you to awaken to the Chosen Children!"

Everyone watched as MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon just shrank back to his or her Rookie form.

The CrestDigivices glowed as Agumon and Gabumon grew.

"AGUMON, WARPSHINKA....... WARGREYMON!"

"GABUMON, WARPSHINKA....... METALGARURUMON!"

Digi 7

Clash of the Megas

The others couldn't believe it. There were 2 all new Digimon they've never seen before! Hikari ran under Angewomon as she shrank down to Nyaromon. Hikari caught Nyaromon as she watched WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fight VenomVamdemon. 

WarGreymon attacked, "GAIA FORCE!"

MetalGarurumon took a turn, "COCYTOS BREATH!"

VenomVamdemon was knocked back, and the base of Hikarigaoka Tower was knocked back! The tower fell back onto a small convenience store.

"Finish him off, WarGreymon!" Taichi yelled as WarGreymon prepared for the finishing blow.

"BRAVE TORNADO!"

The attack took on the blow of a giant sideways tornado. VenomVandemon groaned, and flashed into tiny bits of dust.

This took a moment to sink in. When it did, the Chosen Children all grabbed each other and danced around. Taichi grabbed Sora and kissed her, and she kissed back.

Hikari didn't celebrate as she watched the new guy. His eyes glowed red! Hikari gasped and everyone stopped celebrating as their world swirled around them. They found themselves at the base of the mountain they were on!

A PicoDevimon flew down and landed beside the new boy, "Hi! I've been waiting for you!!!"

The new boy nodded as Hikari wasted no time asking who he was, "Who are you? And why do you know the name of the Digimon?"

"Oh. Hello. I believe we haven't met before. My name is Sakaki Tokiwa."

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II...

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: Well. I've revised it a lot, eh? I've added a New Alias, New Parts.... I've made this series as it progresses, more "Darker". Expect my secret Fanfic to be even darker! D BTW, do you guys like it how I changed everything so now it's Japanese based????

P.S., that Author's Comments thing was just for people who've read the reallyreallyreally boring version of this Part... Namely people who've visited Digipark's Digimon Fanfics... And have read the works of "Hiroki".


	2. Haishinsha

Digimon Adventure: The Final Days-Part II

By Trace (Yep! ^^; A New Alias!)

Digi 8

Sakaki Tokiwa

"Oh. Hello. I believe we haven't met. My name is Sakaki Tokiwa." The new boy said with his companion, PicoDevimon by him. Mimi wailed and got closer to Jou in horror.

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Jou asked. Mimi didn't answer. Jou comfortingly put a hand on Mimi's shoulder, which relaxed her slightly. Tai looked at Jou and Mimi, but didn't say a thing. Instead, he focused on Sakaki, "Why're you here? Gennai never told US about a new Chosen Child."

Sakaki stuttered, but finally answered, "I don't know. I found this lying next to be when I watched you guys fight VenomVamdemon." Sakaki then showed them his Crest, which had the symbol of an apparent skull.

"Why," Hikari asked, "is THAT there?"

Sakaki answered, "I have no idea!"

Sora examined the skull, "That is the legendary Crest of Darkness! Only the heir to the Digital World's Ultimate Evil carries that Crest!" Everyone gasped and looked at Sakaki and PicoDevimon. "Guys?" Sakaki asked, "Could you please stop staring at me like that?"

Taichi whispered to the others, "We outnumber him! If he tries anything funny, our Crests will help us!" Everyone else nodded. They turned to Sakaki and Yamato said, "You could join us. We're just on our way down." Sakaki nodded and started ahead of everyone.

"Hey! If you're joining us, at least wait for US!" Sora yelled and started down after him. The others followed. 10 minutes later, they were all talking about how they all got here. Everyone talked about how they got to the Digital World by camp; Hikari wasn't joining in about the conversation. 

"Well," Sakaki started, "Well, pretty interesting. It'd be a lot nicer if I knew I was coming here. I'd at LEAST have time to do something......." 

PicoDevimon looked at Tailmon with an evil look.

"Hikari! Look at PicoDevimon!" Tailmon whispered to her. Hikari looked at PicoDevimon, but to no avail, didn't see PicoDevimon have a smug look on his face! "Tailmon," Hikari said, "you're seeing things! Let's get down. We're going home!" When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Sakaki took lead. It was as if he knew something was to happen. Something evil....

Digi 9

Ogremon!

That night, they all camped out. As they were sitting around the bonfire, talking, mostly with Sakaki, Hikari was thinking. _Tailmon must be right! I don't have a very good feeling about this Sakaki..._ She was thinking, until Taichi said it was time to go to sleep. They all went to sleep, and heard a rustling nearby. Sakaki woke up, "What's that?!" The others slowly woke up and heard the sound, too!

"Ogremon! It's Ogremon! Guys! You have to Evolve!" Koushirou reconized the sound. Sakaki stood up, "No. Let me and PicoDevimon take care of this Ogremon! I need to brush up on those skills, ya know!" He motioned to PicoDevimon, and they ran off. Moments later, the battle was carried to the campsite! Yamato backed away, holding Takeru. The Digimon knew they had to protect their friends, but knew Sakaki had to do this. They backed away as well.

"Time for you to Evolve!" Sakaki ordered PicoDevimon, who nodded.

"PicoDevimon, Shinka... DEVIMON!"

Mimi crept closer to Jou at seeing Devimon. Jou put an arm around her, and Mimi relaxed slightly. The others were petrified at seeing Devimon.

"The Touch of Evil!" Devimon attacked Ogremon. It wasn't enough! Ogremon retaliated, "Hammer Club!" The big green Digimon hit Devimon square in the leg, but Devimon was strong! It attacked again, and pretty soon, Ogremon ran away, really hurt. Devimon DeShinka-ed and Sakaki walked back to the others.

"Okay, buddy! How did you know about PicoDevimon's Evolution?" Yamato yelled at Sakaki, and grabbed his collar. Jou tried to calm him down, "Yamato.... Let him go! He just saved us, alright?!" Yamato calmed down, and the others, too scared to speak, went back to their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

A laugh of evil rose from Sakaki's mouth that night.

Digi 10

The First Kiss

The next day, they all had breakfast, and headed toward the fallen castle of Vamdemon's. They figured that now Vamdemon was destroyed, they would ask Gennai what to do next. After lunch, everyone groaned to rest. As 1 hour went by of "rest", Taichi got angry and told everyone to get going again. That night, before dinner, they all talked to Sakaki again, pressing for answered about how he knew about Evolving. He tried to avoid the subject, but wasn't successful.

An hour before they had dinner, Mimi said to the group, "Jou and I have to go do some talking." She dragged Jou, who really was half-dragged, into the forest. She sat him on a rock, and started talking, "Okay, Jou. I need to talk to you about something."

Jou nodded nervously, and started, "Mimi? If this going to be about how you want me to lend you $50 to go shopping or something?" Mimi got angry, and angrily turned her back on him and thought, _No. Jou, this is something entirely different. If I could only say it to you...._ As she was thinking, Jou stood up and walked over to Mimi while she was thinking about herself and Jou. Jou thought, _Oh, man! I can't do it! It's impossible! Yet, something tells me to. You can do it, Jou. One move and that's it.... _

Mimi turned around and was surprised to find herself looking at Jou. Mimi tried to choke out the words, "J-J-J-J-Jou? I...." At the same time, Jou was trying to choke out, "M-M-M-Mimi? I, erm, um......." They couldn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

To try to focus, Mimi looked into Jou's eyes. _Oh, no, _Mimi thought, _he's looking at me weirdly! If I say it, he'll reject me! Mimi, stay calm. Just focus into those eyes...._ Seeing Mimi was looking into his own eyes, Jou was thinking, _Mimi's looking at me oddly! If I say it now, she'll hit me and I won't be able to stand it. No! I must do it, no matter what she says. Just one move.... _

At the same moments, they both found themselves moving their lips to each other. At the same moment, they both found their lips touching each other's. Under the moonlight, they kissed for what seemed forever. Jou stopped and looked at Mimi, "You're not going to hit me?" Mimi shook her head, and cried tears of joy. She hugged Jou and kissed him again. 

They were interrupted by a cruel-sounding voice, "Well. If it isn't Beauty and the Geek!" Mimi and Jou stopped kissing and looked at who was standing there. It was Sakaki! He took a step forward towards them, "Who knew that Beauty and the Geek could go so well together?" Mimi shriveled into Jou's arms in fear, "You get away from us, Sakaki! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Mimi?" Jou questioned, but Sakaki answered for him, "Oh, Geek. It's really simple, you see. Let your girlfriend there explain it for you!"

Mimi started to explain, for Jou, not for Sakaki, "Jou, before we got sucked into the Digital World, Sakaki and I were... Erm... A couple. After we got stuck here, I fell in love with you, Jou."

Jou was shocked, and looked at Mimi, "So, I guess you dumped him after you fell in love with me, eh?" Mimi nodded. Sakaki looked at Mimi, "Mimi, dump that Geek and come back to me. I'll give you anything you desire, unlike Geek over there." Mimi slapped Sakaki, "Don't call Jou a Geek! There's one thing he'll give me, and you won't! It's love, you...... You..... You.... You user!"

Sakaki acted sarcastic, "Oh, really?" Mimi nodded, and Jou took a step forward, "You leave Mimi alone!" He put up fists and Sakaki laughed.

"How pitiful! I'll show you how to fight!" Sakaki held up his Crest, which glowed with evil energy. A black beam from the Crest hit Jou and knocked him into a tree, rendering him temporarily unconscious. Mimi yelled, and looked at Sakaki with fright. Sakaki talked to Mimi, "He's out, for now. Come on, Mimi. I'll give you anything you want..." He took three steps to Mimi, but she backed away, "No! I hate you, Sakaki!"

He stepped back and he wore a fake frown, "Aw.... Mimi... You hurt my feelings...." 

PicoDevimon appeared beside Sakaki and asked, "Do you want me to, Sakaki?" Sakaki nodded, "Kill them, PicoDevimon!" At this point, Jou regained consciousness and stood up groggily. PicoDevimon shouted, "Pico Dart!" and shot the dart to Mimi. She yelled with fright. Jou yelled, "No! Mimi!"

Jou lunged in front of Mimi and took the hit. It went right through his chest. Jou fell to the ground, lifeless.

Digi 11

Betrayal!

Jou fell to the ground, lifeless. Blood seeped from his chest wound.

Mimi screamed and looked at Sakaki in horror. Sakaki grabbed Mimi and proceeded to pull her somewhere, "Come on, Mimi. While Jou is lying there dead, we can go and get away from the others." Mimi resisted, and managed to wrench out of his grip.

Sakaki looked at her, "Well, well. What a little worm you are...." Mimi slapped Sakaki and half-walked, half-ran to the lying Jou, "I'm not a worm! Maybe a fashionable worm... But still! I hate you! You can't force me to love you! AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE JOU!"

Sakaki smirked, felling the part of his face that Mimi slapped, "Oh, really? I can force you to, whether I need to use extreme force!" He walked to Mimi, and grabbed her neck.

"Look at me, Mimi! Look at the boy you used to spend your whole time with!" Sakaki yelled and Mimi didn't look at him, instead, she looked to the side. Sakaki gripped her neck harder, and she started to choke. PicoDevimon landed beside Jou, making sure Mimi didn't do anything to save him.

Mimi yelled, and Yamato heard her, "What is that? It's Mimi screaming! I know that scream anywhere. Hey, guys! Mimi's in trouble! Sounds serious from the sound of her scream!"

Everyone looked at Yamato, and started rushing toward the forest, spinning Yamato dizzy. Gabumon helped Yamato up and Gabumon helped him to the forest.

"Oh, look who's here! The Chosen Children! My, my, aren't we a bit rushy?" Sakaki sarcastically said, and let go of Mimi, throwing her on Jou. He walked toward Taichi and the others. Takeru wailed and clutched onto Yamato's pant legs.

Sakaki got so close, he practically breathed on Taichi, "Come on, Taichi. Let's battle to see who's the best. I'll show you I'm the Digital World's Ultimate Evil!"

Digi 12

Revelations

Taichi stared coldly at Sakaki, and Sora pulled him away, "Taichi! Don't! You could get hurt again!" Sora hugged him tightly. Taichi looked at Sora gently, "Sora, let me fight him. If things get too tough, you guys jump in." Sora nodded sadly.

Sakaki clapped his hands, and the world around them changed into a dark place, then they were standing in a clear area, minus Jou, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon. Sakaki pointed to Taichi, "Well? Let the battle begin!!!"

***

Mimi threw herself onto Jou's stomach and cried into his shirt, "Jou... I wish this were all a dream. I wish I would wake up and find you okay and we could kiss under the moonlight again.... I wish I could bring you back!" She stopped crying on his shirt, sat on her knees, and wiped her tears away.

Gomamon and Palmon were hiding behind a tree, watching Mimi and Jou. They both started to cry softly.

Mimi dried her tears, and looked at Jou, and took the large Pico Dart out of Jou's chest, and threw it to the ground. She looked at Jou sadly. Slowly, she leaned over and started to kiss him, even though he was dead. She stopped, "Jou, you're so cold...." She wailed again and started to kiss him again.

A voice stopped her, "Mimi Tachikawa!" She stopped and peered around, "Who's there?!"

"Mimi Tachikawa! Do you wish to save Jou Kido?" The strange voice asked, and Mimi nodded feverishly, fresh tears in her eyes. The strange voice comforted her, "Do not despair, Mimi Tachikawa. Use the power I give you, and save your true love...."

Mimi looked around, "Hey! Wait! What do I do with the power? Say 'Abra kadabra, hocus-pocus! Jou, come back to me!'?!" The voice did not reply.

Mimi started to cry again, and her Crest glowed brightly, but she didn't care, "Jou.... I love you... Oh, I wish you could hear me!" She didn't know it, but slowly, she started to kiss the dead Jou for a third time! A glow surrounded Jou, and Mimi crawled away in fear. Her Crest and Digivice reacted.

Jou started to sink into the ground! Mimi yelled for him, but Jou didn't answer. She grabbed his hand, but it sank into the ground, along with the rest of Jou, "No! Jou! NOOOOOOOO!"

Digi 12

The Digital World's Ultimate Evil

Mimi screamed as Jou sank into the ground. The Digimon gasped from behind the tree. Mimi started to cry harder, and she picked up the Pico Dart that was next to her. She put it to her chest.

Palmon started toward her, but Gomamon stopped Palmon, and pointed to a lying figure materializing on a rock, "Shhh! If that's who I think it is...." Palmon nodded, and looked at the unfolding event.

"Jou... I'm coming for you. We'll be together forever!" Mimi said to herself. She started to puncture her chest, but a familiar voice came to her, and a warm hand was placed over the hand of which she held the large dart, "Mimi! I'm right here!"

She looked up at Jou, who was sitting on the rock, looking as healthy as ever!!! Mimi yelled, "Jou!" She threw herself into his arms, which were holding her gently. Slowly, Jou started to kiss Mimi yet again. Mimi savored this moment for a long time. 

Jou started to take his glasses off, but Mimi stopped him, "You look very handsome this way." Suddenly, Jou pulled away and asked, "Where are the others?!" Mimi meekly said, "Fighting Sakaki."

***

Taichi got knocked back, HARD. He hit another rock, adding another cut to his head. Sakaki said very sarcastically, "Gee, Taichi. How powerful you are! Ow, like, you're breaking my poor twig! Ha ha ha ha!"

Taichi got up and swayed around, "No matter how hard you beat me, Sakaki, you'll never be able to defeat us!" Sakaki laughed.

"Pico Dart!" PicoDevimon fired another dart at Taichi, this one hitting his leg. He collapsed, and Sora started running to him, "No! Taichi! Get up!" Then, from out of nowhere, Jou grabbed Sora's arm, "Sora! If you go out there, he'll kill you!"

Sora tried to wrench out of his grip, but it was no use. Yamato grabbed her other arm, and she couldn't pull away anymore.

She fell to the ground, "Taichi! No! Let go! LET GO!!! TAIIIIIIIICCCCHHHIIIIII!!!! WATCH OUT!!!"

PicoDevimon Evolved, and now Devimon grabbed Taichi with his hand, and started to squeeze him to death.

"NOOOO! TAIIIIIIIICHIIIIII!!!!!!"

Digi 13

Sacrifices

Taichi tried to get out of Devimon's grip, but wasn't successful. Slowly, his mind began to wonder, _I am dying. No! I can't! I have Sora to live for! Agggghh! I can't stand it! Agh... No.... Sora..... _Slowly, his mind started to drift to unconsciousness. Sora screamed. From the pressure, Taichi's right leg slowly opened, revealing a bone. Hikari gasped. She started running toward him, "Taichi! Wake up!" Tailmon held her back. She knew what Tailmon was doing, and stood there helplessly as she watched her only brother die in front of her.

Sakaki laughed, "You Chosen Children won't win so easily against Devimon! Crest of Darkness!"

Around the Chosen Children, a clear box appeared. Sora blinked, and then started pounding on the invisible walls, "LET ME OUT!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Their Digimon were out of the box. Yamato yelled, "Guys! You gotta Evolve! Taichi's losing it!!!" Gabumon, Tailmon, Agumon, Piyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Patamon all nodded.

"Gabumon, Shinka...... GARURUMON!"

"Agumon, Shinka..... GREYMON!"

"Piyomon, Shinka..... BIRDRAMON!"

"Palmon, Shinka..... TOGEMON!"

"Gomamon, Shinka..... IKKAKUMON!"

"Tentomon, Shinka..... KABUTERIMON!"

"Patamon, Shinka..... ANGEMON!"

Those 7 Digimon Evolved, and headed toward Devimon, who released his grip on Taichi.

"FOX FIRE!"

"CAT PUNCH!"

"MEGA FLAME!"

"METEOR WING!"

"PRICKLY BANG BANG!"

"HARPOON VULCAN!"

"MEGA BLASTER!"

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

Devimon got hit, but it was not enough, "The Touch of Evil!" They got knocked back. Again, Devimon started towards Taichi. Sora yelled, "Get up, Taichi! No! NOOOO!"

Sora's Crest of Love glowed. Her hands went through the clear box than held everybody prisoner. Slowly, she stepped through.

Sora ran toward Taichi, and stood over him, "You're not getting him, you big, ugly, Digimon!"

Sakaki sneered, "You're getting to be a large pain! Devimon! Get her!" His Digimon nodded, and attacked Sora. Moments later, she was laying in the dirt next to Taichi, bleeding from her back all the way to her knees. Mimi clutched onto Jou's shirt, and screamed, "Sakaki's using his Crest! It's glowing!"

Everyone looked at Sakaki with Devimon and Sora and Taichi, feeling helpless. Sakaki started to say somewhat of a spell, "Crest of Darkness! Unleash your full potential! It is I, the Digital World's Ultimate Evil! Arise to me, and destroy those who call themselves the Chosen Children!!!!"

Digi 14

No End?

The sky turned dark black, and thunder rumbled across the skies. Heavy rain

started pouring, and hail dropped from the skies at an amazing rate. Taichi managed to take Sora by the hand, "We're going to be together. Don't give up!" Sora managed a pitiful smile, and then fell prey to the hail, which had grown to the size of baseballs.

Taichi shielded Sora, who was already battered. Soon, Taichi's back had huge bruises, most of which was already bleeding. "You fool! You will never defeat me!" Sakaki crowed.

Yamato felt totally helpless. Jou tried to comfort Mimi. Koushirou typed madly on his computer to deactivate the box around them. Takeru huddled with fear. Hikari pressed her face around the wall. The Digimon were off to one side, their blood seeping into the ground.

"This shall be fun!" Sakaki laughed, and the box around them disappeared. They

all got instantly wet. Yamato cursed him, "Damn you, Sakaki!" He laughed at the threat,

"Go to Hell, Yamato Ishida!" The Crest of Darkness glowed, and a black beam hit Yamato square in the stomach, and he flew back. Yamato got up, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Takeru ran over to him, and hugged one of his legs.

"You are no match for me, Chosen Children! I will kill you all and make sure your bones are here forever! Devimon! It is time for your true power to shine through!"

Devimon nodded, and glowed. Soon, the Crest of Darkness glowed black, and so

did Sakaki's Digivice. Devimon turned white, and grew larger. The Crest gave him more

power, and he Evolved!!!

"DEVIMON, SUPER SHINKA.............. MARINEDEVIMON!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART III....

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: Well. Ain't this peachy? :P Look out for Part III, along with a little "secret" in it. ;) And BTW, Devimon doesn't really Evolve into MarineDevimon on the cards. :P Oh, well. I didn't want to have him Digivolve into LadyDevimon!

Hey, for all we know, he CAN Evolve into MarineDevimon on one of the un-English Digimon cards.


	3. Seishi

Digimon Adventure: The Final Days-Part III

By Trace (Yep! ^^ A New Alias!)

Digi 15

Unstoppable Terror

They were all in a cram. 16 lives hanging in the balance, all controlled by the terror known as Sakaki Tokiwa. Slowly, he walked toward Taichi and Sora. Sora was unconscious, and Taichi was battered. Sakaki grabbed Taichi and spoke to his face, "Well, well, looks like I defeated you, didn't I?" Taichi snarled, and was thrown aside. The others ran over to him and helped him up.

Sakaki grabbed Sora, "Look here. It looks like SHE volunteered to die first!" Like a puppet, he raised Sora's right hand. Sakaki smirked and closed his hands around her neck, "Let's see. If I close my hands around her neck long enough, most surely her neck will snap and she will no longer live to see the day when she is truly crowned the Chosen Child with the Crest of Love!"

"You're not going to do that, Bastard!" Taichi ran toward him, "We're going back together! It is yours whose bones will be left here forever!" A sharp uppercut on Sakaki's chin made his hands let go of Sora's neck. Yamato ran over and dragged Sora away. The others ran around dragging the Digimon to safety as well.

Sakaki rubbed with chin, and looked at Taichi, "Well, you're not the only athletic one!" He kicked Taichi in the stomach, and Taichi stumbled back, gasping heavily. 

At this moment Sora woke up and got up, "Ughh. Where's Taichi?" She saw Sakaki advancing on Taichi, who was crawling back every second. Sora started to stand and run toward Sakaki, but Takeru and Hikari stopped her. She understood what they were doing. Taichi was doing this for the good of the team, and no one was going to stop him from protecting them.

Another blow to the head. Taichi swayed around as Sakaki readied another punch. He stopped, however, and had a gleam in his eye, "MarineDevimon, finish him off." Sakaki stepped back as MarineDevimon stepped forward.

100 yards away was Sora and the others from witnessing the death of their leader, Taichi Yagami. Sora started running toward Sakaki, "NO! NO!"

MarineDevimon delivered the final attack, "Darkness Water!" Scorching water surrounded Taichi and slowly was draining away his strength and life. When Sora reached them, she couldn't believe what she saw before her eyes.

The death of Taichi.

Digi 16

Battle for Their Lives

"NOOOOOO! TAICHI!" Sora yelled. She gasped, and fell to the ground. It was not possible! Her only true love, killed by the Digital World's Ultimate Evil. She clenched her fists. Tears rolled down her face, and they penetrated the soil, which was filled with Taichi's blood. 

"No...... This can't be happening, this can't...." murmured Yamato as he watched Hikari burst into tears and Sora just as badly.

Slowly, one by one, the Crests began to glow. Their Digital Destiny as Chosen Children was coming true! This was the true prophecy that was predicted a Millennia ago.

Sora stood up and did a sharp uppercut to Sakaki. She was fighting like a, erm, madwoman! Sakaki retaliated and kicked her back into a tree.

Sora spoke to herself, "Taichi.... I will fight until the end and avenge you! I Love you now and forever...." Her Crest glowed completely.

Koushirou then spoke to himself, "No... If I knew how- I do know how to save everybody! And surely I will bring Taichi back with my Knowledge of the Digital World!" His Crest started to glow and blind Koushirou.

Yamato also spoke to himself, "No, Taichi! This can't be happening... One of my Best Friends, gone forever.... Our Friendship...." His Crest glowed!

Then Mimi, "Taichi! No.... I never was truthful enough..... NO! It's not true! I have my Crest! And I will save my friends with my Sincere heart!" Her Crest glowed.

Now Takeru, "This can't be happening..... I'll pray for Taichi and the others! Surely my Crest will glow! I Hope it works...." Takeru's Crest blinded him as it glowed more powerfully.

It was Jou's turn, "This is entirely all of my fault! If I was- NO! I am! I am Reliable enough! Maybe..... It'll work...." Jou's Crest glowed as well. 

Hikari spoke to herself as well, "Taichi.... My big brother..... May Light shine on you forever and ever..." Her Crest glowed the most!

The Crests were counteracting Sakaki and MarineDevimon! A beam from each Crest shot to the sky, and was joined by 8 other mysterious Crest Beams. A big explosion occurred, and a white light shot into Taichi, and he opened his eyes.

"TAICHI!"

Sora ran to him and embraced Taichi. Taichi hugged back, and stood up to face Sakaki, "You're going down! Your rein here will no longer exist, now and forever!"

The Chosen Children walked and stood behind Taichi as their Crests were giving their Digimon more power!

"EVOLUTION TIME!" yelled Taichi.

The Digimon Super Evolved to Ultimate, and attacked MarineDevimon as 8 other mysterious Digimon attacked Sakaki!

Hikari pointed to the 8 other Digimon, "What are those?!" 

Just as Hikari said that, 8 other people stepped out so Taichi-tachi could see them.

They looked exactly like the Chosen Children!

Digi 17

Secrets of the Future

Well, they really didn't look EXACTLY like the Chosen Children. A girl and boy looked like a mix of Jou and Mimi. Another girl and boy looked like a mix of Taichi and Sora. A boy looked purely like Koushirou, while another boy looked like Hikari and Takeru combined. Then another girl looked like nobody else in the Group. Last, there was a handsome, young boy who had the same hair at Yamato.

Taichi took a step toward the new faces, "Who are you?" The boy, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward.

He offered his hand, and Taichi took it and shook the hand.

"I am Wataru Yagami. Your son." The boy answered.

Taichi looked shocked as he rotated his head at Sora, who was blushing furiously, and also saw that everyone noticed that these kids were offspring of their own.

In turn, each kid introduced himself or herself:

There was Minako Yagami, the Little League Soccer Star.

Kenji Kido, an obvious straight-A student.

Makoto Kido, a Jr. High Fashion Consultant that constantly spent her weekly allowance on new accessories and clothes.

Hayato Ishida, an outsider with mysterious powers that seem to be Psychic but are unpredictable.

Tenchi Takaishi, your average, ordinary boy.

Shin Izumi, the youngest kid that has a brain like Koushirou's, but has been known to accidentally hack into the United Nation's Files.

Sakura Ryuu, the mysterious one of the group. She never made any friends until she and the "NEO Chosen Children" met when searching for the 9th Child.

The Future Chosen Children weren't so shocked at meeting their parents from the past, but the Present Chosen Children were stunned. How could they all be their kids? Yamato had to admit Hayato looked like him, but why the psychic power stuff?

"Hey! You guys alive?" yelled Minako, breaking the silence that seemed to overcome them all. Koushirou shook out of it first, "How'd you guys get here?!"

That's when Kenji broke in and said, "We'd better be going, guys. We've gotta find the 9th Child!" The others nodded in agreement, and looked at their future parents.

The Chosen Children watched as their kids mysteriously left without saying goodbye.

Digi 18

Overcoming of Sakaki

"NOW!" shouted Taichi as he held his Digivice up to Sakaki. The others followed suit, and soon, Sakaki and his Crest were gone! MarineDevimon as well. All became normal again, and the Digimon shrunk back to Rookie. The Chosen Children ran and hugged their Digimon as a white light grew over the Digital World.

A Gennai teleported in front of them out of nowhere, "Good work, kids. I think you all have fulfilled the prophecy predicted a Millennia ago. You all have become the Legendary CHOSEN CHILDREN!"

Shouts ran from that place for what seemed forever. Next thing they knew, they were back in the Real World. Luckily, with their Digimon, too!

Now, just maybe, they could live in peace.

As they walked home, nobody ever noticed 3 kids all watching the Chosen Children...

THE END......

Or is it?

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: Well! Sorry for the oh-so-very-short Digi 18. I kinda got tired of writing TFD. Next, expect Part IV and then, we begin an all-new Digimon Adventure. ^^; Whoopee.

Note-Typed up on 5-31-00: Okay, since you guys never got to see this because Ruaki-Chan will not accept anymore submissions, I will go ahead and give you the vital stats on my new Digimon Adventure, which I have named "Digimon: NEO*DESTINY":

-There will be 5 different Arcs in the series, all taking place with the "2nd Chosen Children" finding the 9th, 10th, 11th, and the mysterious 12th Child. The last Arc is an Arc filled with danger and action... And deaths.

-Only 3 Chosen Children will die. Who will they be? You'll find out... Hopefully at the end of this year!!

-NEO*DESTINY is muchmuchmuch more adult than TFD... I might even give one of the parts in the 5th Arc an "R" rating.

-Hayato Ishida is much more than you think... Maybe even more than your average Psychic...

-NEO*DESTINY will be mixed in with things from the new "Digimon Adventure: ZERO-TWO" season.

-I started NEO*DESTINY with the events that occurred on the first episode of the ZERO-TWO season, but I forgot to save it. (SILLY ME!!) And then I thought that the original I started wasn't really good enough, since I haven't really seen the first ZERO-TWO episode. (I relied on Megchan's summaries of the ZERO-TWO season.)

-When I release Part IV, at the end (like this); I will add an extra. The extra will be 2 (hopefully 3!) Chapters from Part I of NEO*DESTINY!! Just hold onto your seats and wait sometime in June!

Note: Typed up on 12-03-00- Well... Some things have changed since that last note.

-The series has been changed to "Digimon Adventure: NEO*DESTINY".

-There are 25 parts.

-I have successfully blended together Digimon Adventure ZERO-TWO with NEO*DESTINY!... As successful as I can get if the year is 2020. x.x;;

-I'm also working on two Specials, each one based upon the first 2 Digimon movies. The first one is based upon the short "Digimon Adventure" and will be titled "Digimon Adventure: The Final Days SPECIAL EDITION I-Remembering The Past" and the second is, of course, based upon "Bokura no WAR GAME!". It's titled "Digimon Adventure: The Final Days SPECIAL EDITION II-Our War Game!".

-I will also have a Part based upon "Digimon Adventure 02 The Movie". It'll e around the 12th Child Arc, so expect it!

-When you read the Athletic part in Part I of NEO*DESTINY, I put that in just 'cause I got inspired by reading this fic that had this older Jou (I believe?) take off his shirt and reveal his "hidden muscles". :P I just got tempted...

-Oh, yeah... X.x;;; I revised all 4 TFD parts in one day (12-03-00), so you'd guys had better appreciate them!


	4. Musubi

Digimon Adventure: The Final Days-Part IV

by Trace

EPILOGUES

NOTE: These Epilogues are for each Chosen Child, and are in the order they happened. Pleaseplease try to remember that.

NOTE 2: I did not MAKE Digimon... Nor own it. There.

Koushirou Izumi

18-Year old Koushirou noticed he was the only one left in the class. Nowadays, he almost always was the last to leave class. Before, he was the first because he always finished the tests first. Now, since this was the test to get out of High School, he was determined to stay and make sure he got into a good University or College.

Koushirou finally finished the last question, and placed his test on the desk.

***

It was the last day of High School, and Koushirou was glad of it. They'd be getting their test results today. As the Sensei passed the tests out, Koushirou noticed that he didn't get one. Instead, Sensei gave him a note saying "Please see me after school, Koushirou".

When school was out, Koushirou walked up to Sensei and asked him why he didn't get a test result. Sensei answered, "Koushirou, your test results were amazing. In fact, you got every single question right. This proves you can go to any college you want. Your parents have just decided to send you to Harvard College in Amerika."

Koushirou was stunned. IN AMERICA? Thoughts raced through Koushirou's head. The most was when would he be going. 10 minutes from now? A month? RIGHT NOW? Sensei saw this, and said, "Don't worry, Koushirou. You'll have plenty of time to go to Taichi's wedding. You'll be going to Harvard after the Summer." Koushirou sighed, and walked out the door, remembering his Crest and the power of Knowledge in his heart.

Hikari Yagami

Hikari walked out the apartment and shut the door, taking the elevator down and leaving her apartment building behind. She was out for a walk. Hikari looked around, expecting to see something out of the ordinary. You see, today was the day that the prophets from the Digital World predicted that the "NEO Chosen Children" would come into the real world where the "Original Chosen Children" lived.

Not seeing where Hikari was going, she bumped into an old friend, Takeru, "Oh! Sorry, Takeru! Didn't know that.... You... Were here too." She hesitated on moving for a moment after Hikari looked at Takeru's handsome face.

"Oh, it's OK, Hikari. I'll be seeing you later," Takeru waved goodbye, and walked off. Hikari waved back, and collapsed on a park bench. Nowadays, she couldn't hold herself together if Takeru talked to her or waved to her. Over the years, she grew to love him.

As Hikari was thinking about a possible future with her and Takeru, her Digivice beeped, "Ohmigod! They're here!" She ran off toward the hospital, not caring whether people stared at the girl who was one of the ones who saved the world.

Takeru Takaishi

Takeru walked in silence as he started on his way home. Earlier, he bumped him Hikari. He almost blushed at bumping into her, but managed not to, and walked away as quick as he could. Takeru kept thinking about Hikari's happy and beautiful eyes. Although Takeru was the same age as Hikari, he was gratefully taller than her. When he started opening the door to his apartment, HIS Digivice beeped.

Without hesitation, he started running down the steps and ran all the way to the hospital. Girls looked at Takeru running and said stuff like, "Man, he's cute" or "That's the guy who saved the world. He's awfully handsome. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend."

Takeru was used to this, and didn't mind. When he entered the hostpital doors, he ran into Hikari, and fell on top of her.

"OW! Watch it! Why I oughta...." when Hikari looked who was on top of her, she fell silent. Takeru apologized, and got off of Hikari. He helped her up. This time, he DID blush, and kept holding Hikari's hand. She didn't seem to mind, and at that very moment, planted a kiss on Takeru's lips.

Jou Kido

Jou paced back and forth in the waiting room. Today was the day. Mimi and Jou were going to have their first baby. About a year ago, Jou and Mimi got married. Jou watched as Takeru and Hikari walked into the waiting room, holding hands. Jou smiled secretly.

Hikari grinned at her friend, "Jou, have you been working out a bit? You don't look so scrawny anymore."

Jou became slightly flustered, "Well, yeah... But, hey, I'm a doctor! And I'm going to have twin children, so I need the extra energy."

Jou finally succeeded at become a doctor, and money was coming in.... A bunch of it. Hikari and Takeru sat down together on a chair and started kissing.

Hikari and Takeru stopped kissing when two people came in the waiting room.

They were doctors. Both of them seemed giddy and happy when they learned they were going to be in the same room as the Chosen Children. The first doctor told Jou to follow them, and mentioned that Hikari and Takeru could come along, too. As they all followed the doctors, Jou suddenly realized something.

When the doctor opened a door, Jou saw that it was the room where Mimi and taking care of their twins.

Mimi Tachikawa

Mimi couldn't stand it. When she learned that she was pregnant, she was so stunned. Now that this day had finally came, she was so giddy, despite the pains. Mimi learned that Jou wouldn't help deliver the baby. He wasn't quite qualified to do that yet. Jou was only starting small, then going up. The night she and Jou got married, Mimi decided what to name her children automatically.

After all, she'd already met them.

In the past, all of them had an encounter with their future children. Mimi and Jou's kids were named Kenji and Makoto. When she saw Jou arrive in the room, she noticed Hikari and Takeru were there, too. 

Mimi smiled, "So, Hikari and Takeru, planning to have kids anytime soon?" Hikari and Takeru blushed at that question.

The nurse gave Mimi the girl, and gave Jou the boy. 

Mimi murmured to her daughter, "Makoto, you must promise to be a good Chosen Child, alright?"

Sora Takenouchi

Sora was so nervous. She couldn't believe it. It was only 8 years ago that Taichi and Sora met... Now they were getting married. She watched as the little girl walked down the aisle, throwing out little cherry blossom petals.

She saw Taichi at the end of the aisle, smiling, with his Best Man next to him, which was Yamato. As the music played, Sora's stepdad led her down the aisle. Nervously, she held the flowers tightly in her hand as she got nearer and nearer to Taichi.

When the aisle ended, Sora's stepdad stepped to the side as the priest started to say what priests always say at weddings. When the time came, Taichi and Sora said their respective "I do"s.

The wedding ring and wedding bands were exchanged, and Sora savored that moment when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Taichi lifted up Sora's veil, and looked in her eyes. The next thing she knew, his lips touched hers, and shouts rang through the whole place.

She couldn't help noticing Yamato's small look of dissapointment when Taichi kissed her.

Taichi Yagami

"Here's to Taichi and Sora!" Several wine glasses raised in the air. It was a toast to Sora and Taichi, who just got married. Taichi and Sora raised their wine glasses in the air, too. Then, they drank up.

Taichi looked around to see who came. On one side he saw Hikari and Takeru talking away. On another he saw Koushirou talking with his girlfriend, who looked almost like a female version of him with glasses. Then, ahead, he saw Yamato looking gloomy and drunk as he sat at a table all by himself.

A song started, and Sora smiled at Taichi. He quickly turned his gaze back to Sora, and smiled back as he took her hand and they stood up, walking to the dance floor. They started dancing. Everybody took their boyfriend or girlfriend, wife or husband to the dance floor, and started dancing.

Soon, everybody was on the dance floor (except for the kids), and Taichi couldn't help but notice that Yamato was the only one who wasn't with somebody.

Yamato staggered up, and left without saying a single word to anybody.

Taichi did, however, notice Yamato's smile to him as he left.

Yamato Ishida

Yamato drove home, and staggered into his apartment, shutting the door loudly, and plopped himself down on the couch. He was drunk... Not THAT drunk... Maybe a little drunk, but enough to let his mind float around various thoughts.

_Why... What does Taichi see in that Sora that he doesn't see in me?_

Matt didn't mind being Taichi's Best Man. ANYTHING to get close to Taichi. But, to hear that Tai and Sora were engaged... That was a shocker.

_Aren't I good enough for you, Taichi?_

Don't you love me?

Do you even know my feelings for you...?

THE END...

Or is it...?

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: Welp... There goes TFD! Now, I'm sure you're all anxious about my new series, which I have named "Digimon Adventure: NEO*DESTINY". But first... I'm guessing you all know why Yamato is like that now? Well... He plays a huge role near the end of the NEO*DESTINY series.

Believe me, you don't want to know what happens... It spoils everything.

Now, onto the sample of Part I of Digimon Adventure: NEO*DESTINY!

Digimon Adventure: NEO*DESTINY-9th Child Arc-Part I: Legends of the Past (Japanese Title: "The Legend Reborn?! A New Adventure!")

By Trace

DISCLAIMER: I didn't make up Digimon. There. THIS IS NOT ENTIRELY BASED ON WHAT HAPPENS IN DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02.

Chapter I

Troubles

What Wataru Yagami wouldn't give up for his troubles to be gone. Every single day he has to get up and go to school. In these days, going to school was easy. Not for Wataru's point of view. He hated school. Especially homework. Also, Wataru had several friends. Not a particularly large group.

Wataru's Group was considered "The Popular Group", and everyone paid respect to them. They weren't all like, "Okay! We're popular! Whatever we say goes! You! The shrimpy one! We declare you the NERD!" In fact, they were nice. 

Though Wataru couldn't help staring at Hayato Ishida, neither could anyone else. Everyone wondered why such a "freak" was in their school. You see, Hayato Ishida had these unpredictable Psychic Powers. Hayato was always cold and never wanted to hang around anybody.

Yet Hayato and Wataru shared something in common. They were the kids of 3 of the Legendary Chosen Children. For this they were greatly popular, but Hayato didn't seem to like it.

Wataru pulled the covers of his bed over his head as Agumon and Minako, Wataru's older sister, shook him to get out. "Come on!" Agumon said with joy, "This is going to be a fun day!" Wataru groaned. Minako sighed, and sat down in a chair with a gleam in her eyes.

Agumon saw this, "Wataruuu..... If you don't get upppp.... I'm going to Baby Flame youuuuuuu......."

Wataru, knowing that being on fire wasn't a nice thing to be, he jumped out of bed, "OKAY! I'M AWAKE!" Minako nodded, and smiled as Agumon followed her out of Wataru's room. Wataru sighed and started to get dressed.

Just then, he noticed the calendar on his wall. A smile broke his face has he saw that it was a day of Summer Vacation!!

"I totally forgot all about Summer Vacation..."

Promptly, he finished dressing, and hurried downstairs. He already saw his sister finishing breakfast, and she went to stand by the door.

Wataru's mom, Sora Yagami, smiled at Wataru as she set down his plate of pancakes drenched with maple syrup with a slice of butter on the top, "Any plans today, Wataru?" Sora was sure Wataru wasn't hearing her as he snarfed down the pancakes. Piyomon, meanwhile, flew over to Minako, "Where are we going today?"

As Wataru was noisily stuffing his pancakes down, Minako answered, "Well... We're talking a walk first." Piyomon and Agumon nodded as Wataru hopped out of his seat and walked to them.

Just then, Taichi Yagami ran down the steps, "No time!" He grabbed a piece of French Toast, kissed Sora, and ran out the door.

"Geez. What's his hurry?" Agumon asked as they all filed out the door.

Chapter II

The Meeting of Others

Wataru, Minako, Agumon, and Piyomon walked down the sidewalk talking... Mainly about the Summer Vacation that just started recently.

As they passed through the park, Minako saw someone on a bench that they just passed, "Hey! Hiya!" She walked to the bench and sat on it, talking to the guy. The guy closed his book, and listened to what Minako was talking about, and he started talking back. The guy looked like the athletic type who wore glasses. Well, pretty athletic as a 13-year old could be.

"Hey... Who's with you, Minako?" the guy asked. She responded, "Oh. Well, that's my brother, Wataru. The two Digimon are Agumon and Piyomon." Wataru was puzzled as he thought to himself. _Why does Minako just talk to this guy casually about Digimon like he knows about it? _

They talked a bit some more, and then the guy stood up, and stepped over to Wataru, putting his hand out, offering a handshake, "Ohayo, Wataru. Watashi wa Kido Kenji." Wataru shook Kenji's hand, thinking again. _So THIS is Kenji Kido... Son of Jou Kido. _Wataru pulled his hand back. Kenji smiled.

He looked at his wristwatch, "Ah! I gotta go... See ya!" First, he turned to Minako, who was still sitting on the bench. He smiled at her, waved a bit, and walked away. Minako, on the other hand, had a lovestruck smile. Wataru stared blankly at his sister as Piyomon said, "It's so simple! She's in love!"

While Minako was still on the bench, a girl put her hands over Minako's eyes, "Guess whooooooooo!" Minako's thoughts about Kenji went away for a second, as she guessed, "MAKO-CHAN!!" Minako jumped up, and hugged Mako-Chan. Mako-Chan replied, "Good ta see you too, Mina-Chan!!!"

As they giggled and talked, Wataru stared at Mako-Chan like he was in love. Agumon said to Piyomon, "It's a disease. Love is spreading like wildfire. We'd better leave before love reaches poor us!" Piyomon whapped Agumon slightly on the head.

Mako-Chan saw Wataru, giggled, and walked over to him, introducing herself, "Hiyas. I'm Makoto Kido. You are...?" Still having that lovestruck smile on his face, he replied, "W-W-W-W-Watar-u-u-u... Yag-a-a-a-a-mi-i-i-i-i..." Makoto giggled, "Well, Wataru, it's been nice meeting you." He replied, "Meeting... You-u-u-u-u-u...."

Makoto giggled again, "I gotta go catch up with Kenji. See ya later, Mina-Chan! Bye, Wataru!" She ran off, yelling, "KENJI! YOU COME BACK HERE! WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Piyomon looked at Agumon, "Sometimes I just don't understand humans." He replied, "You got that right!"

Agumon and Piyomon walked away as Minako tried to bring her brother back to Earth.

Chapter III

The Digivices on the Ground

When Minako finally got Wataru out of his trance, they ran to catch up with Agumon and Piyomon. When they finally did, Agumon laughed hysterically at the so-tired looking Wataru. Piyomon gave Agumon a large bruise on the head.

And so they enjoyed their morning walk, talking.

When it was almost Noon, they turned around and started walking home.

When they were almost home, Wataru said, "Hey! I stepped on something!" He took his foot off the object, and saw that it was a strange little device-looking thing. Wataru slowly bent down to pick it up, and examined it, "Minako, do you think Mom and Dad dropped their Digivices outside accidentally?"

Minako replied, "Not likely, Wataru. There are 7 more over here." She bent down to pick up the other 7 Digivices as Agumon and Piyomon exchanged glances. The 2 Digimon followed Wataru and Minako inside. Wataru and Minako ran up to their room (they both shared one) and shut the door as Agumon and Piyomon plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

Wataru looked at the Digivice he picked up from the ground, "Hmmm..." Minako, on the other hand, was pressing the buttons, "What does this do? Hey! This doesn't do anything!"

Wataru poked the little screen on the Digivice. The next thing he knew, the Digivice turned orange with the blue buttons, "WHOA!" He was blinded by the glowing of the Digivice, and so was Minako. After the Digivice stopped glowing orange, the Symbol of Courage appeared on the back of his hand, and glew faintly.

Neither Wataru or Minako noticed the Symbol of Courage on the back of Wataru's hand.

Minako looked at the Digivice again, and saw that it now glew red with purple buttons. Both she and Wataru got blinded by the light once more, and the Digivice turned it's normal white. On the back of Minako's hand was now the Symbol of Love. It glowed a faint red.

Wataru and Minako exchanged glances.

"These Digivices... They must be OUR Digivices!" Minako exclaimed. Wataru said, "And the other 6 Digivices must belong to the other 6 DigiDestined!"

"The question is, Wataru, who are the other 6?"

Unknownst to them, Agumon and Piyomon heard the whole thing. Agumon whispered to Piyomon, "It must be time for us to get back into action." Piyomon responded, "After all those years... Our time has come again."


End file.
